Eris
Eris (エリス) was one of the Harmony God also known as the Harmoinus God who serve to Lord lucifer and no other. In fact she is the only Harmony God wh olive in exile, that she have no information and idea that Lucifer would turn tratior that she have no clue whatsoever. She's also known as Ares' Daugther including the Godness of Love as well. But she was born to be Harmony God under her training to Kitsune, her mentor and yet she learn about her death. Eris is the only Harmony who dis rank her role and becoming the First Exile, in her harmony choice that she have no idea that Lucifer would turn tratior and thus she turn herself and disrobe her honour and became an Exile, for the first time in all Harmony God that Eris is the first and only first to live in exile. she also have a golden staff is quite resemble to Shumukei's staff but the tip shape of dove that's mean harmony. Later she give her staff to Horus so that she's disrake on her role as part of Harmony. Eris is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearnace and Personality: Eris, is the Daugther of Ares, that she was born in Greece and yet she was train by Lady Kitsune, the former leader of the Harmony God. Eris undertstand the ways of Harmony and yet she met ally name Horus. Both of them were train by Lady Kitsune And see which one is the best, until Horus declare the winner. Eris, is little jealous But both of them become brother and sister to them. One they train is complete and thus of them achieve ranks as Harmony God and God to serve them. Eris, got an important role about that she got important Omni-King name Lucifer, son of Da'at, while Horus is serve Da'at, oneof the Infinite Omni-King. She pledge herself to serve and loyal Lucifer as part of her training to remember that all Harmony God must serve to one Omni-King and no other. It's the way of the Harmony God traditional custom ideal base. Eris got long red hair that's lowering toward the back of her head with stunning crystal blue on her. And wearing Ancient Greece custom as a Godness. She serve to Lord Lucifer and no other. Until one thousand years. She didn't know that Lucifer is making a war called Chaos War. She didn't either about it, that she's speak the truth to all Omni-King. The others Harmony Gods agree on her truthful word. Once the war is started, Eris confront Lord Lucifer to know what's going on, and yet Lucifer explain to her that he doesn't want a Harmony that he beilieve in thoery that Harmony God are nothing more than tribal creation and yet he confess that he want power for himself to make himself as the new Infinate God. Eris have no ch but to battle against. Instead Lucifer outwit her and end up knock out for good. After years since Lucifer bainsh and send him in prison. Eris regain herself and explain to the councils that she have no part for Lucifer's betrayal, instead she decide to exile her role for failed as part of the Harmony God. Ares demand to the councils about his Daugther to return as her role as Harmony God, but his Daugther choice, not the councils choice. He watch her daughter disrobe her uniform and replace her another robe. Her mother beg the councils to stop it, but it is her Daugther choice, not her. She give her staff to the Grand Priest and renounce the title and name called Exile. And thus she want to an planets where she's spend entire years in exile. And thus she is the first Harmony God to leave in exile Powers and Abilities As a Harmony Gods, Eris is one of the most powerful Harmony Gods in existence. She is stated to be comparable to Shukumei and Akari. She is stated to be one of the most powerful warriors of the 3rd Multiverse as her power is superior to that of Ares, Pandora and Hercules, but not as powerful as Athena and Zeus. Her power level is about 124,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Eris is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. He is as powerful as Shukumei. Absolute Speed: Eris can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Eris can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: '''Eris is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Eris. '''Erasure Immunity: Eris possesses the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as he can withstand its side effect. Chaos Embodiment: Eris is able to embody chaos itself. She is thus unpredictable and uncontrollable and can cause others to become disorderly and disorganized. Discord Manipulation: Eris has the power to manipulate discord, cause conflict/disagreement/incompatibility between others to disorganize individuals/groups or cause internal strife. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Eris can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Eris is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement '''- Eris's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Eris's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Eris. Eris raises her finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind she moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Temporal Do-Over '''- Eris has the ability to travel back in time up to three minutes in the past, allowing her to undo any events that occurred. Unlike Whis's, Eris's ability is infinite as she can travel back any time she wants. * '''Sphere of War - Eris places her hands forward and charges the energy ball attack. Then she forms a sphere of deep red energy that has another purple sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If Eris charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once she fires it, it leaves a shot black trail of energy behind before it hits the target, causing a nuke-sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion and inflicting huge amounts of damage to the opponent. She uses this technique after Ares taught it to her. ** Red Fireball - Eris shoots a red and black fireball at her opponent. * Requiem of Destruction - Eris creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. Transformations Ultra Instinct Eris achieved this form, after training with Ares. Eris's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Her power level in this form is about 624,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Eris achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Eris became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of her offensive and defensive might. Eris gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. His power level in this form is about 3,122,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Eris and Ares - Eris shares a very close relationship with her father Ares. Eris cares about her father Ares so much and is extremely compassionate towards him. Ares also cares about his daughter and is very protective of him. Eris and Zeus - Eris shares a really good relationship with her grandfather Zeus. Eris is very caring and loyal to towards Zeus and they share a loving relationship. Zeus cares about his granddaughter and usually trains her for combat. Eris and Athena - Eris shares a really close relationship with her aunt Athena. Eris shows an immense amount of respect and admiration towards Athena and cares about her so much. Athena is also very compassionate towards Eris and usually gives her wisdom. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Acrosians Category:Gods